eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Sense tu
|year = 2006 |semiplace = 23rd |semipoints = 8 |position = -- |points = -- |previous = La mirada interior |next = Salvem el món}} Sense tu was the Andorran entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2006 in Athens performed by Jenny. The song had to qualify from the semi-final, due to Andorra's failure to make the top ten in the previous Contest. The song itself is a dramatic ballad, with the singer describing herself as being "at the end of the road" without her lover. She sings that she has no reason to live without him, in fact. The performance of the song was somewhat criticized by fans and commentators, as Jenny was surrounded by a number of dancers wearing white lingerie and Jenny herself performed in what looked like a black nightgown. It was performed 4th in the semifinal following Slovenia and preceding Belarus. At the close of voting, the song finished in 23rd - last - place with 8 points, thus forcing Andorra to qualify through the semi-final in their next Contest appearance. Lyrics Catalan= Mai abans m’he sentit al final del camí I ara sé que és així No hi ha res que puguem salvar Ara sé que aquest cop he perdut la partida Ha arribat el final I sé que no hi ha solució Buscaré una raó per sortir d’aquest món sense tu Sense tu, sense tu De sentir-me en el cel, he anat a l’infern Sense tu, sense tu Són tan llargues les nits sola en el meu llit Sense tu, sense tu I no sé com puc escapar Vull fugir de la realitat Oblidar-me del meu passat, caminar sense més Tot i que sé que al final guanyaré Oblidar-te em fa mal Desentendre’m del que ha passat És difícil saber que és molt dur el que m’espera Sense tu al meu costat Sé que no puc somiar El passat ha passat i no torna Cal que miri endavant, cal que aprengui a estimar Sense tu Sense tu, sense tu De sentir-me en el cel, he anat a l’infern Sense tu, sense tu Són tan llargues les nits sola en el meu llit Sense tu, sense tu I no sé com puc escapar Vull fugir de la realitat Oblidar-me del meu passat, caminar sense més Tot i que sé que al final guanyaré Sense tu, sense tu De sentir-me en el cel he anat a l’infer Sense tu, sense tu He perdut aquest joc, oblidant el que sóc Sense tu, sense tu Ara sé que puc escapar Puc fugir de la realitat Oblidar-me del meu passat, caminar sense més Tot i que saps que al final, jo he guanyat Sense tu, sense tu, sense tu |-| Translation= I never felt at the end of the way before And now I know it is There is nothing we could save Now I know that this time I lost the game The end arrived And I know there is no solution I’ll look for a reason to walk out of this world without you Without you, without you From feeling in heaven, I went to hell Without you, without you The nights alone in my bed are so long Without you, without you And I don’t know how I could escape I want to get away from reality Forget my past, simply walk on Even though I know that at the end I will win Forgetting you hurt me Not wanting to know about what happened It’s difficult to know that what is waiting for me is hard Without you by my side I know that I can’t dream The past passed and doesn’t come back I need to look forward, I need to learn to love Without you Without you, without you From feeling in heaven I went to hell Without you, without you The nights alone in my bed are so long Without you, without you And I don’t know how I could escape I want to get away from reality Forget my past, simply walk on Even though I know that at the end I will win Without you, without you From feeling in heaven I went to hell Without you, without you I lost this game, forgetting what I am Without you, without you Now I know that I’m able to escape I’m able to get away from reality Forget my past, simply walk on Even though you know that at the end, I won Without you, without you, without you Videos Category:Andorra Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2006 Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Non-Qualifiers